


El atavismo mazoku y el rey del inframundo

by Princess_andromeda



Series: El detective espiritual y el caballero de pegaso [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen, Post-Black Chapter Arc, Post-Hades Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: (Basado en el CD drama Do Cvidanja - Time of Promise) Tras la batalla contra Hades y entre la exhaustiva y poco fructuosa labor que es buscar a su hermano, Shun decide que también merece tiempo para viajar, descansar y disfrutar de la vida de un humano normal; va a saludar a unos viejos amigos





	El atavismo mazoku y el rey del inframundo

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el evento "Crossover Cosmos" del foro "Saint Seiya Yaoi". Fecha de publicación original: 03 de febrero de 2019.
> 
> No es necesario escuchar el CD drama pero recomendado para entender algunas referencias(?). Las partes en itálicas son memorias de Shun, algunas van acorde al universo del manga, otras más al anime y hay una de EGA porque no me pude resistir. La razón tras de eso es que para ese entonces el Shun de ND ya viajó al pasado, ocasionando que las demás versiones de Shun sufran algún tipo de disociación(?). También lamento el que algunos diálogos se hayan alargado tanto. qAq Sé que Yuusuke no hablaría tanto, pero lo necesitaba para el mood del fic.
> 
> Honestamente el final del otro fic me dan ganas de hacer un súper crossover donde Koenma investiga a los caballeros y eventualmente trabajan juntos, pero ya tengo planeado trabajar en dos proyectos este año. Quizás para las olimpiadas…

A diferencia de la última vez que había estado ahí, hacía frío; era como si la tierra acabara de sufrir una innombrable tragedia.

( _El eclipse pasó después de todo_ , una voz le dijo en su cabeza, _nada ha cambiado, la tierra está perdida, así como su escoria humana..._

Llevó una mano a su pecho, un puño cubriendo la pluma de fénix de su hermano. Están en la tierra, la salvaron, todo estaba bien.)

Caminó hacia la salida de la estación, pensando en que quizás debió haber traído una mochila esta vez; tomarse un tiempo, viajar por el mundo, dejar de preocuparse por su hermano…

El pueblo se sentía más apagado, aunque quizás era solamente algo que Shun percibía al haber salido, literalmente, del infierno; quizás era simplemente que extrañaba a los demás.

( _— ¿Por qué me enseñas a decir “adiós”? Lo haces parecer como que no volveremos con nuestras armaduras. —Hyoga negó con la cabeza, su rostro una mueca determinada._

_—Do cvidanja significa “hasta luego”, no “adiós”._ )

Mientras caminaba hacia el ramenya de los Yukimura, y se preguntaba si sería demasiado grosero aparecerse en la casa de Shiori a decir hola, se dijo que no extrañaba ser caballero. Odiaba las peleas, prefería resolver las cosas de otra manera si era posible. Sin embargo, peleando había formado las mejores amistades del mundo, y con el cálido cosmos de Saori guiándoles a la victoria, había peleado por proteger a la humanidad.

( _—Algún día me gustaría usar mis fuerzas para defender la paz en la tierra, para que un día no haya huérfanos como nosotros, ¿te parece bien, hermano?_ )

— ¡Cásate conmigo!

Cuando Shun por fin llegó a la puerta del establecimiento, se encontró con la escena inesperada de Yuusuke proponiéndole matrimonio a quien, según recordaba que Kurama le había dicho, era su mejor amiga de la infancia, e hija de los dueños del establecimiento. El chico no sabía qué hacer, mientras aquellos dos se quedaban mirando como si no hubiera mañana. Entonces Keiko, la chica, reaccionó:

— ¡Yuusuke tonto! —y corrió escaleras arriba hacia donde Shun supuso que era su habitación. Yuusuke sólo se quedó viendo a donde ella había ido, recibiendo una frase con dudoso consuelo del padre de Keiko. Antes de regresarse a comer su plato de fideos, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shun en la puerta.

—Ah, Kido-dos, hola. —comenzó a sorber en unos fideos, mientras Shun ofrecía una reverencia.

—“Shun” está bien. —se acercó hacia donde el joven estaba y asintió a uno de los asientos en la barra—. La otra vez invitaste a Seiya a comer fideos cuando viniera de nuevo, ¿la invitación aplicaba también a mí?

Yuusuke se terminó su plato, y le dedicó una mirada rara a Shun. —Por supuesto. Y puedes llamarme Yuusuke. —le guiñó el ojo y puso sus palillos a un lado del plato para luego hablarle al padre de Keiko—. Al señor Kido Shun le encantaría un plato de sus más finos fideos.

El susodicho rodó los ojos de buena gana, acostumbrado a ese humor con sus amigos. —Disculpe la intrusión. —le dijo al dueño mientras agachaba su cabeza. El señor negó con la cabeza.

—Tonterías. Cualquier amigo de Yuusuke es bienvenido aquí. —en un par de segundos, se retiró a la cocina.

Shun se sentó en uno de los taburetes, esperando a que su compañero hablara, aunque por alguna razón, Yuusuke no parecía tener muchas ganas de conversar.

—Entonces, —dijo al fin cuando el señor Yukimura trajo su plato con fideos— ¿cómo sigue la jefa de la que Kido no paraba de quejarse?

Shun detuvo los palillos a medio camino de su boca, la imagen de quien se volviera su amiga y diosa apareciendo en su mente desinhibida. —Saori, ella… —tragó grueso, le sopló un poco al humo en los fideos—, bueno, ella ya no está aquí. —se encogió de hombros y se metió los fideos a la boca, masticando sólo una vez que no hubiera un milímetro afuera.

—Ow. —Yuusuke lucía un poco incómodo—. Les ofrecería ayuda por si quieren hablar con ella, pero creo que ahorita Koenma no puede ayudarme con eso…

— ¿Koenma? —se metió otro bocado de fideos, masticando y luego comiendo el huevo cocido que le agregó el señor Yukimura.

Yuusuke se encogió de hombros. —Oh, ya sabes. Mocoso profesional, príncipe del reino espiritual; se encarga de dirigir a las almas de los muertos a donde deben ir…

Shun frunció el ceño. — ¿Las almas de los muertos? Pensé que ese era Hades…

Ahora era Yuusuke quien lucía confundido. — ¿Hates? ¿Y ése quién es?

El caballero hizo una pequeña mueca mientras comenzaba a sorber el caldo. —Al parecer yo. —a pesar de que habían visto a Saori eliminar el espíritu del dios y al inframundo, a Shun no le convencía demasiado; sobretodo porque en ocasiones aún podía sentir algunos ápices de oscuridad en su cosmos, tratando de apoderarse de sus pensamientos de día y sus sueños de noche, así como el hecho de que presentía cuando una persona estaba a punto de morir.

Esa parecía no ser la respuesta que Yuusuke esperaba, si su expresión sorprendida decía algo. — ¿Tú? ¿Dios de mundo demoníaco? ¿Pero có…? —la sombra voladora entró mientras el detective terminaba de formular sus preguntas. Probablemente recordando su anterior encuentro, Hiei le dedicó una mirada furibunda que a veces iba a sus manos, buscando cadenas de las cuales defenderse.

— ¿Conque dios del mundo demoníaco? —Shun se encogió de hombros, para nada intimidado ante el chasquido de lengua que recibió de Hiei. El demonio de fuego le asintió con la cabeza a Yuusuke a modo de saludo, probablemente lo más amable que sería con algún humano en su vida.

— ¡Puu! —la atención de Shun se fue al… ¿era eso un “furby”…?

—Huh, eso explica entonces el por qué le diste miedo a Hiei cuando te conoció. —recibió una amenaza de muerte por parte del demonio por “decir estupideces, detective” pero si Shun recordaba bien, el chico había vuelto de la muerte—. Con eso de que eres dios de los demonios, hasta Kurama te tendría miedo. —su sonrisa era burlesca, pero probablemente no tenía sorna.

El de cabellos verdes rodó los ojos, decidiendo no tomarse eso a pecho. En vez, le preguntó: — ¿Por qué tiene un furby en la cabeza?

— ¿Un fur…? Ah, Puu. —su rostro adquirió una expresión extrañamente orgullosa—. Verás, cuando estaba en proceso de revivir me dieron un huevo que se alimentaba de mi energía espiritual y acaba de salir del cascarón hace poco. Ahorita parece “furby”, pero cuando adopto mi apariencia mazoku, parece un fénix muy grande. —complementó esto con una risa—. Usualmente está con Keiko, aunque ahora por alguna razón ha seguido a Hiei sin cesar…

— ¿Le sucede algo a Hiei? —según le había dicho Shiryu una vez, los animales serían más receptivos a emociones que la persona promedio. Yuusuke se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que está malhumorado porque el reino espiritual no le permitió quedarse en el reino demoníaco cuando todo este asunto de Sensui terminó, con eso de que sigue bajo servicio comunitario… —Shun le dedicó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que acepte torturar las almas de los humanos en alguna de mis prisiones y alimentar a Cerberos? —bromeó.

Yuusuke se rascó la barbilla, pensando la propuesta. —Hmm, no sé. ¿Hiei…?

—No me interesa hacer de niñero a tu mascota. —Yuusuke se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, Shun. Se hizo lo que se pudo.

Un par de minutos después, Shun por fin terminó su ramen y le entregó el bol vacío al señor Yukimura, quien dijo que esperaba que ll hubiera disfrutado antes de regresar a la cocina.

— ¿Y qué fue esto con… Sensui? —supuso que había pasado una cantidad decente de tiempo para poder preguntar sin parecer metiche.

Yuusuke hizo un sonido en su garganta, probablemente tratando de buscar forma de explicar. —El anterior detective espiritual. Al parecer se vio una cinta prohibida y terminó con la ideología de que los humanos debíamos morir, así que estaba intentando abrir un portal al mundo demoníaco en el pueblo vecino…

— ¿Por eso el ambiente se siente tan muerto? —por un lado, era reconfortante saber que no era él, pero por otro…

—Supongo. Bueno, la cosa es que morí peleando contra él y fue ahí donde me enteré que tenía un padre ancestral demonio. —a su sonrisa agregó un par de colmillos, y por un segundo a Shun le pareció ver a Yuusuke con el cabello más largo y tatuajes azules en su piel.

— ¿A eso te referías con “mazoku”? —bueno, considerando que sonaba como una especie de demonio, tenía sentido.

—Sí…

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, cuando un ligero sonido de aleteo llamó la atención de Shun, y vio a Puu acercarse; rio un poco ante la tierna imagen del animal espiritual usando sus orejas para llegar hasta él. Puu se sentó en su regazo y se acurrucó contra él, exigiendo caricias que Shun brindó con gusto a su cabecita.

—Heh. Parece que le agradas. —Shun se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que eso hable bien de nuestra amistad. —Yuusuke le regaló una sonrisa como las que daría Seiya en ocasiones: muy grande, alegre y un tanto bobalicona.

—Lo único que le falta a nuestra amistad sería una pelea, ¿qué dices, Shun? —aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, el caballero de Atena negó con la cabeza.

—Para ser sincero, vine aquí para relajarme un poco; todos están disfrutando que ahora tienen vidas normales, y también quiero eso pero… —Yuusuke le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

—Pero sientes que ese no eres tú. —Puu se quejó cuando le dejaron de rascar, pero Shun parecía estar muy en sus pensamientos para ponerle atención. Pensó en el espíritu de Hades, en el cosmos de Atena, en la armadura de Andrómeda, en el orfanatorio de los niños estrella…

—Ese no soy yo. —concordó.

En el fondo se podía escuchar al señor Yukimura atendiendo a algunos clientes que acababan de llegar; escuchando las órdenes, llenando platos con caldo, poniendo los fideos, entre otras cosas. Pero en su mente Shun aún reproducía la última batalla que tuvieron, y a pesar de que sabía que Seiya se había recuperado rápido de sus heridas, la imagen de el caballero de pegaso, bajo un profundo coma y en silla de ruedas aparecía en su mente cuando pensaba en él.

( _—El héroe ha muerto._ )

—Cuando estábamos peleando con Sensui, —el sonido de Yuusuke comenzando su relato lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, el cual se volvía cada vez más oscuro— hubo un ente externa que se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Fue bastante frustrante, el no haber sido yo realmente quien terminara con él.

La descripción de la posesión inevitablemente le recordó a su experiencia con Hades, y la pluma de fénix comenzó a sacar un poco de sangre de lo fuerte que la sostenía.

Sin embargo, Yuusuke no se detuvo. —Hace un par de días hablé con Kuroko Sanada, la primera detective espiritual, —una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro— y después de que sus niños me atacaran, estuvimos platicando hasta que estos tipos raros llegaron y exigieron que fuera con ellos al mundo demoníaco. —respiró profundo.

»Me dijeron que Raizen, uno de los tres reyes, es mi ancestro y debo ir con él porque su huelga de hambre lo va a matar. Cuando no lo juzgué a él ni a sus monjes raros por comer humanos, Kuroko pensó que era más demonio que humano y que debería ir. —se encogió de hombros, tratando de lucir despreocupado, pero Shun pudo vislumbrar un ápice de añoro y quizás dolor ante el rechazo de uno de sus superiores. Sin embargo…

— ¿Y piensas ir? —el detective se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Quizás sea tonto el no querer ir por una mala experiencia, aunque quizás sea igual de tonto querer ir por la adrenalina de las peleas y confrontar a Raizen. —frunció el ceño por un par de segundos antes de relajar su expresión—. Lo que quiero decir, es que lo que sea que haya pasado cuando fuiste dios demonio, no cambia que eres tú.

Apenas con la última frase Shun se dio cuenta de que era un intento para animarlo por lo sucedido en el inframundo, y se sintió sonrojar hasta las orejas en una mezcla de conmovido y avergonzado.

—Gracias, Yuusuke. Lo aprecio. —eso le ganó una sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! Entonces ¿sí tendré mi pelea contra ti antes de irme al reino demoníaco? —Shun materializó un poco una de sus cadenas, mandando una ligera descarga eléctrica hacia con Yuusuke. El chico soltó un respingo para luego soltar una risotada. Era un sentimiento tan potente que no pudo evitar ser contagiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. :heart:


End file.
